1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter device and a projector apparatus having such a filter device. More particularly, the invention relates to a filter device required for taking in external air and to a technique used in a projector apparatus having such a filter device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus according to the related art such as projector apparatus for projecting images have a cooling mechanism for suppressing heat generated at internal processing sections as a result of operations of the apparatus by taking external air into the apparatus to cool the same.
When an apparatus takes in cooling air, the external air is sent to a filter to remove particles of dust in the same, and the air is thereafter taken into the apparatus. Particles of dust are removed from air with a filter as thus described to prevent the entry of particles of dust which can adversely affect the apparatus.
A filter of the type described above must receive maintenance such as cleaning or replacement each time the apparatus employing the filter is operated to a certain degree, and the filter is therefore constructed such that it can be inserted and removed in and from the apparatus.
Mechanisms for inserting and removing a filter in and from a projector apparatus according to the related art include relatively simple mechanisms formed by an external air intake port and a filter covering the same, a frame-like element formed by the external air intake port and the filter holding the same serving as an inserting/removing mechanism.
There are alternative mechanisms in which a frame member holding a filter is slid into an apparatus from a side of the body of the apparatus and in which the filter is disposed in the middle of a duct provided in the apparatus for taking external air into the apparatus. When such a mechanism is used in a projector apparatus, there is no need for disposing a filter at an external air intake port which is visible on the exterior of the apparatus. Therefore, the mechanism allows the filter to be inserted and removed in and from the apparatus while allowing the apparatus designed with relatively good appearance.
JP-A-10-186513 (Patent Document 1) discloses an exemplary projector apparatus in which a filter 241 is disposed to be attachable to an air intake port as shown in FIG. 3 accompanying the document.